


In the Captain's Chair

by itzteegan



Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: While everyone else is on shore leave, Felix prefers to stay on theUnreliableand test out the Captain's chair.
Relationships: Female Captain/Felix Millstone, The Captain/Felix Millstone
Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949518
Kudos: 37





	In the Captain's Chair

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 19: Voyeurism
> 
> \--
> 
> Shout out to Lamia Hypnosia, as it was in one of our conversations that we coined the nickname "Fee fee" for Felix. I couldn't resist using it here. :P

Kicking back in the Captain’s chair, I waved to the rest of my crew as they disembarked to the _Groundbreaker_. It had been a nice little bit since we’d had a break, and they were eagre and restless to let off a little steam and have some fun. Parvati in particular wanted to pay Junlei a visit, though the rest more or less just wanted to go to the bar and drink. Which was fine by me. Sometimes I joined them, but this time I felt like hanging back. It was good for a crew to go have some fun without their Captain leering over them. Not that I was a hardass or anything, but still … a little separation was good for relaxation sometimes.

Felix, however, didn’t follow the others. Instead, he leaned against the doorway, a soft smile curling through his features. “Hey, uh, if you don’t mind I’d … like to stay here.”

“Sure,” I shrugged. “Don’t feel like getting hammered with the others?”

He chuckled. “Nah. I’ve just had enough of the _Groundbreaker_ for a lifetime. I’m good.”

Nodding, I understood. Poor kid had grown up lost in the cracks of a broken system, taking whatever work he could no matter how little of a pittance it netted him. He’d been exploited and abused, but despite that he got back up every time, determined to make his way.

Hesitantly, he asked, “Can I … uh, I mean, if it’s okay …”

“Spit it out, Fee Fee,” I lightly teased.

He blushed at the nickname but indeed blurted out what he wanted. “Can I sit in the Captain’s chair?”

“Is that all?” I asked, chuckling as I stood up. “By all means.”

I knew that Felix’s ultimate dream would be to one day be Captain of his own crew, have his own adventures. He was content with what he had now, to be sure, but there was no harm in looking toward the future and wondering what it might hold. Gingerly, he sat in the worn leather, leaning back as he smiled. “Wow. Now that’s kinda nice.” Eyes roaming over the nav station and viewport, he added, “And what a view.”

Snickering, I unbuttoned just a few of the top buttons of my shirt, leaning against ADA’s console as I asked, “As good as this one?”

His eyes darted down to the exposed cleavage before tracing back up to my face. “Nah. I think I like this one better,” he admitted, reaching out and tugging on my trousers, encouraging me into his lap.

And who was I to say no?

Our lips connected as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close as I straddled him. His tongue plunged into my mouth as his hips bucked up into mine, his cock half-hard in his pants. My fingers started working on the buttons of his shirt, pushing it open to reveal the soft, smooth skin underneath. I worked on his belt, unbuckling and then loosening it, and it was then that Felix broke the kiss to ask, “Wait, what about ADA?”

My lust-fueled mind hadn’t even considered her, but she chimed in at being mentioned. “Don’t worry about me, you aren’t the first Captain Hawthorne to indulge in physical relations in the Captain’s chair.”

Well that was … interesting to note. I hoped Alex’d had it _cleaned_ afterwards, but I’d sat in it enough that point seemed moot. Regardless, I asked, “Are you sure? I don’t wanna bother you.”

“I am an artificial intelligence. I have no physical body and thus no personal experience with sexual intercourse. It is a curiousity, I admit, but only from an observational stand point.”

Raising an eyebrow, I inquired, “ADA … do you wanna watch?”

She hesitated a moment being she replied. “I have never before observed intercourse involving non-penile genitalia.”

I ruffled Felix’s hair as I checked in with him first. I was all up for it, but if he was uncomfortable, I would call it all off. “What about you? You okay with this?”

If his lust-glazed eyes weren’t enough, he nodded as he swallowed thickly and said, “Oh yeah, I’m _very_ okay with this.”

Chuckling, I threw over my shoulder, “Well, ADA, looks like you’ll get your show, then.”

Felix unbuttoned and tossed my shirt to the floor, following it swiftly with my bra. We stood up just long enough to rid ourselves of the rest of our clothes before I straddled his lap again, this time with skin on skin. And _oh_ was it ever heavenly. His calloused hands traced my back as his length pressed insistently on my folds. Grinding down on him, he moaned into my mouth as he returned the action, eagre as always to get going. Reaching down, I aligned him with my entrance, teasing him with it just enough until he whined. _Alright, alright, I won’t be mean_ , I promised in my head as I sank down on him.

_Ooo_ if he wasn’t a tight fit, but it was well worth it. He filled me up until I felt as if I could barely breathe and then some. But it wasn’t painful or even uncomfortable. It was _perfect_. Ironic, somehow, that I should find just the one for me not only in another galaxy but 70 years on down the line. But, we’d found each other all the same, and that was all I cared about.

His hands circled my waist, grabbing onto the meat of my ass as I swirled my hips. Leaning my forehead against his, I breathed heavily as I concentrated on keeping pace. His own thrusts met mine as he wasn’t about to just sit there and let me do all the work. His eyes shone in the lights from the nav computer, from the viewport, from ADA herself. Had she brightened her screen to get a better look? Or was that just my imagination? Either way, it turned me on to no end to know that the AI’s eyes were boring into my back as I rode Felix, silently watching our union.

While normally I could expect at least several hours out of a shore leave, I really didn’t want to test it. At least, not while I was naked and exposed right near the damn entrance they’d all trudge in. Felix and I could retire to my own private quarters for round two (and maybe three) but for now I didn’t bother to drag things out. Reaching down, I rubbed at my clit, head thrown back as I moaned at the mounting sensations running through me. I felt Felix lean forward and capture a nipple in his mouth and I gasped, hips stuttering as I tried to keep up. He supported me through it, and as my orgasm crested and I buried my nose in his dark curls, he grunted as he kept thrusting, finishing only a few minutes after I did.

As we both panted hard, trying to catch our breath as the sweat cooled on our bodies, the only thing to break the silence was ADA’s voice.

“Does anyone else need a cigarette?”


End file.
